Collision
by Zenyetta
Summary: AU.  King Uther decides not to wait and wants Arthur to wed Morgana immediately.


**Collision**

The Crown Prince of Albion stood quietly before his father, the King. Uther had summoned the whole court for an audience in the Great Hall, because he had something very important to tell his son. Also present were the personal servants of the prince and the king's ward, and the court physician.

"Arthur, now that you have been crown prince and my recognized heir for two years," Uther began quietly, "I've come to an important decision about your future."

"Yes, Father?"

"To insure the succession our throne and thecontinuance of our bloodline, I have decided that you will wed the Lady Morgana this year," the king said proudly. "We need not wait for you to become king.

There was a general gasp from the court, but Morgana and Arthur stared at the king dumbfounded, then each other. This was totally unexpected and out of the blue for them. It had always been assumed the marriage would take place after his Arthur's coronation. Gaius looked stoic; Gwen and Merlin shifted uneasily in their places.

"Father, are you sure about this?" Arthur asked. "I mean this is so sudden."

"Sudden?" Uther laughed. "The two of you have been playmates since you were children. You know each other, you're familiar with each other. And now you will be man and wife. The banns will be posted next Sunday, and a formal announcement will be made at the Beltane feast tomorrow."

Trying to think of something further to say, Arthur asked, "How do you feel about this, Morgana?"

"It was her father's wish, and mine," Uther interrupted. He drew himself up and stated, "Prince Arthur, you have my permission to ask for the hand of my ward, the Lady Morgana."

Morgana and Arthur just stared at each other. "Well, come on now, we haven't got all day," Uther urged his son. "Don't forget the 'down on one knee' thing."

"Sire, please, I don't want to marry your son," Morgana finally said.

"What? Why not?" Uther demanded.

"I don't love him, sire."

"Of course you do," the king replied. "And even if you don't now, you'll grow to love him. Right Arthur?"

"Father, I don't want to marry Morgana. I don't love her."

"What's this? What's this?" the king exclaimed. "Not in love? What's love got to do with it? I made a promise to her father, Gorlois."

"But I made no such promise, sire." Morgana said. "I have never promised to marry anyone."

"I promised that I would look after you like a daughter and that I would marry you to my son," the king said. "And I intend to keep that promise."

"Sire, you have cared for me and loved me as a daughter and I am immensely grateful for it," Morgana said. "But I ask you this: would you marry your daughter to your son?"

"What are you saying, Morgana?" the king asked her sternly.

"I do love your son, dearly, but as I would a sibling," she explained. "My feelings for him are what they would be for a beloved brother."

"Father, you were right when you said that we have known each other since childhood," said Arthur. "And in that time I've come to love and cherish her as my own sister."

"This is ridiculous, Arthur, you can't be serious," said an exasperated king, then a thought came to him. "Unless….unless, someone else has your affections." From the guilty and uncomfortable look on Arthur's face, Uther knew he was right.

"So, there is someone else," he said, then shot a look to his ward. "Morgana, I see from the look on your face the same is true of you." Uther looked from one to the other. "Well, one at a time. Morgana, I'll deal with you later."

"Now, Arthur, who is she?" the asked his son. "Who have you contracted yourself with?"

"I haven't contracted myself with anyone, Father. But, you're right, someone else does have my affections," Arthur admitted.

"I don't believe this," Uther said. "It's Sophia all over again. Remember how infatuated you were with her?"

"Father, this is different, very different," Arthur replied. "I haven't just met her. I've known her for some time now."

"I see," Uther said regaining his calm. "And who is the noble lady? Of what family?" When his son hesitated, Uther said, "Oh no, do _not _tell me she isn't of noble birth."

"Father….."

"I see, she's not," Uther said. "Morgana, is you suitor of noble family?"

"No, sire," she replied quietly.

"Very well then, I don't need to know their names, because they are irrelevant to our purpose. Arthur, Morgana, it was my dear friend's wish and it is mine that you two shall marry. The wedding will take place in four months."

"Father….." "Sire….."

Not listening to either of them, he went on, "I think that is plenty of time to make the necessary basic arrangements, nothing ostentatious, just dignified and quick. The south wing of Camelot shall be prepared as your apartments….."

"NO, FATHER!" Arthur shouted.

The court was troubled by this confrontation. It was not good that the king and his heir should be at such odds.

Uther looked at his son with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said no," Arthur answered. "I will not marry Morgana."

"And even if Arthur said yes, I refuse to marry him," Morgana added.

Uther took several breaths to calm himself. "I see that you two do not fully understand your positions. I will explain them to you in simple terms that you will understand," Uther calmly said. It was the sort of calm that proceeded an explosion. Uther stood at his throne and addressed the room.

"I am Uther Pendragon, King of Albion and I will be obeyed. Arthur Pendragon, you are my heir and crown prince, _and_ a subject of this kingdom. Morgana, you are my ward in my care and under my supervision. You, too, are a subject of this kingdom. It is my express command that these two subjects shall marry at the appointed time for the good of this kingdom. And there's an end to it."

"No, sire," Morgana stressed. "I will not marry Arthur at any appointed time."

"You will do as you're told, young lady, or…."

"Or what?" she injected. "You'll throw me in prison again until I agree? Well, you'd better plan to have me locked away for a very long time because my agreement in this is _never_ forthcoming."

Uther opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He sat down on his throne and thought a moment.

"Very well, Morgana," Uther quietly said. "You will not marry my son." There was a sigh of relief from everyone in the Great Hall, but then Uther continued. "Arthur, I will find you another noble bride to marry. There are several very eligible candidates whose families would greatly welcome a connection with this royal house."

"Father, how can I make you understand that I have no desire to marry anyone save the woman I love."

"You will marry who I tell you to marry, boy," Uther said angrily.

"I…will…NOT!" Arthur said strongly.

"Arthur, you will not disgrace this family and this throne by marrying some lowborn illiterate trollop you picked up in a tavern, who will breed you lowborn illiterate brats!"

"Gwenhwyfar is not that!" Arthur shouted back, then realized that he had named his love. He gave her a pained "I'm sorry" look; she gave him a small "it's okay" smile.

"Gwenhwyfar?" the king repeated, then started to laugh. "Gwenhwyfar? Morgana's maid Gwenhwyfar? Okay, I'll give you that she's not illiterate," he chuckled. "Gwenhwyfar. Oh, that's a good one. Tell me, Morgana, who is your heart's desire? The cook?"

"No, sire," she said and held out her hand. Mouths dropped open when Merlin took it. But, instead of becoming angry, Uther laughed even harder.

"Oh, this is priceless," he guffawed. "My son and my ward are in love with the hired help.

"I am very serious, Uther. I will wed Gwenhwyfar and no one else," Arthur said.

The use of his give name by his son brought the king out of his mirth. He gave his heir a hard look.

"Gwenhwyfar is the daughter of a man who conspired with a sorcerer to bring this kingdom down," he said. "She herself was under suspicion of witchcraft. Perhaps, she has put a spell on you."

"Nothing was proven beyond doubt," Morgana said. "Tom the Blacksmith ran in fear of his life and I don't blame him. You condemned him without trial."

"_I_ was in no doubt," Uther said. "But, Arthur, I see you are determined to defy me. Guards, arrest the maid Gwenhwyfar and inform the executioner that his services will be needed tomorrow morning."

"You can't do this!" Arthur shouted as he rushed to Gwen's side.

"Yes I can and I will if it means protecting you from folly. Guards!" the king commanded.

Arthur drew his sword and the guards stopped their advance on the maid. They were facing the best fighter in the kingdom.

"Arthur, you seem to have forgotten who's court you are in!" Uther shouted. "You do not rule here yet, boy. Knights!"

Seven knights of Camelot surrounded Arthur and Gwen. Where five regular soldiers stood no chance against Arthur, the knights were far more trained, skilled fighters.

"Don't kill him, of course," Uther said. "Just disarm him and throw him in the dungeon where he will learn manners and his place in this court. I care not what happens to the woman."

As the knights began to close in, they were suddenly thrown back by an invisible force.

"I was right!" Uther shouted. "She is a witch! Kill her!"

"UTHER!" Morgana yelled over the noise. "YOU ARE WRONG! She is not a witch. I am."

Gaius looked down and shook his head sadly. He had hoped Morgana's powers would remain hidden until Arthur was crowned. Merlin was proud that his lady had stood up for herself and her abilities, but he was also frightened at the possible result of her actions. Arthur, Gwen, and the rest of the court looked at her with astonishment.

Uther was thunderstruck at her admission. "No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Believe it, Uther," Morgana said. "I am a witch. I have always been a witch. My dreams were not nightmares, but visions of the future."

"No! It's not true! Secure the doors!" Uther commanded. "Don't let them leave! Kill Gwenhwyfar! She has bewitched my son and my ward!"

Two guards fired crossbows at the quartet, but Morgana whipped shields off the walls and blocked the bolts before they hit anyone.

"We are leaving, Uther," Morgana announced. "Camelot is no longer safe for us. You would kill Gwen because you think she's a witch. You must kill me because I am a witch."

"I will go with you to see you are safe," Arthur said. "Open the door, Uther."

"I forbid you to leave, Arthur," Uther said. "The door remains barred and there is no way out of here."

Suddenly the strong oak doors of the Great Hall flew open and hung off their hinges, obviously by magic. "Who did that?" Morgana demanded. "It was not me and it certainly wasn't Gwen."

"I did it," Merlin revealed. "No, Merlin!" Gaius cried. Everyone else, including Morgana, stared in absolute shock at the servant to the crown prince. Arthur was dazed – his manservant was a wizard; his friend, was a wizard and never told him.

"I am betrayed in my own house!" Uther screamed. He immediately sought out his court physician. Gaius looked guiltier than anyone in the hall. The king pointed an accusing finger at his long-time friend.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND YET YOU SAID NOTHING!" the king bellowed. Gaius said nothing. "I WILL PURGE THIS COURT OF WITCHCRAFT AND MAGIC!"

That got Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin heading for the door. "Stop them!" the king shouted, but the knights and soldiers were very reluctant to move against the realm's best fighter, a powerful witch and a powerful wizard.

In a corridor, they stopped a moment to make some extremely hasty plans. "Morgana, you and Gwen pack a few clothes and meet us in the crypt," Arthur said. "Morgana's powers will protect you both. Merlin and I will go to my room than his. His magic will protect us. I suspect it has for quite some time." Then the castle's alarm bells began ringing. "Don't dawdle."

In Arthur's quarters, the two men quickly gathered a few clothes and essential pieces of armor into two bags.

"So, Merlin, how long has this been going on?" Arthur asked.

"Which one? My powers or Morgana?" Merlin replied.

"Whichever one you care to explain first," Arthur answered.

"I was born with magic. I could move objects before I could talk," Merlin explained.

"I see," said Arthur. "And Morgana?"

"Since she was supposedly kidnapped by Druids," Merlin answered.

"Didn't I tell you there was no hope for you and Morgana?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

"We'll talk more later. Let's go." As they dashed through the corridors, servants flatten themselves against walls. One didn't get in the way of a man with a drawn sword.

"I have to get something from my room," Merlin said.

"I don't think we have much time for that," Arthur replied.

"I really need to get this," Merlin said and headed for Gaius' chambers. Arthur stood guard at the door, but Merlin was in and out in seconds. He returned with a small bundle wrapped in cloth.

"What is that?" asked Arthur.

"It a book," Merlin answered.

"You risked our capture for a book?" Arthur questioned angrily.

"It's a book of magic," Merlin replied.

"Oh," was all Arthur said and the headed for the crypt.

In Morgana's rooms, just at the were about to leave with two bags, there was a knock on the door. Cautiously, Morgana opened it. It was one of the scullery maids.

"Edith, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked her.

"The front doors and the passage through the crypt are heavily guarded, my lady," the girl told them. "The king has mobilized every knight and every soldier to see that Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur are taken alive, and that you and Merlin are killed."

"How are we going to leave, now?" Gwen fretted. "Can you handle all those people, my lady?"

"You won't have to if you hurry," Edith continued. "You can leave through the kitchens. Most of the nobs upstairs never remember the kitchens 'til they're hungry." Then remembering whose presence she was in, "Begging your pardon, my lady."

"It's alright, Edith," Morgana said. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Gwen. "How are we going to let Arthur and Merlin know?"

Morgana thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and thought hard. _Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get out through the kitchens. All other ways are blocked._

_Yes, I hear you,_ came the reply. _We'll meet you there, Morgana._

"Arthur, we have to get to the kitchens," Merlin said.

"How do you know?"

"Morgana just told me," Merlin replied as he tapped the side of his head.

"Morgana told you? You mean you can read each other's minds?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Now let's go."

Heading for the kitchens, Merlin and Arthur were confronted by two knights. Sir Gareth was Arthur's second in command; Sir Caradoc was also a knight of long standing.

"Gentlemen, let us through," Arthur said. "Don't make me kill you."

"I won't, my lord," Gareth said, and went at Arthur with a move any squire could have blocked. Arthur knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. Caradoc also fought with the skill of a farmer and was knocked out by Arthur.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Arthur said to the prone bodies. "I understand." The knights were honor bound to try to stop Arthur's escape, but they didn't have to make it difficult. They kept their honor.

Arthur and Merlin arrived in the kitchens three steps behind the women. The head cook, Aurelius was waiting for them.

"Here is food for three days, and a canteen of water for each of you," he said as he handed them the supplies. "Now, out the back door and over the wall."

"But that's a twenty foot drop on the other side," Arthur said. "Someone could be injured."

"The hay wain is parked on the other side with a full load. It should break your fall."

"Thank you, Aurelius," Gwen said. "I always knew you were a good man."

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked him. "My father could execute you for helping us."

"I may not be a knight, my lord, but I know where my duty lies. It is with the Lady Morgana who has always been kind to us."

"Thank you, Aurelius," said Morgana.

"I will not forget this," Arthur said and rushed out the back door.

The two couples easily climbed the wall with all the boxes, barrels and a rope ladder that the kitchen staff had put there for them. Sure enough, a wagon loaded with newly harvested hay was on the other side. Draft animals were being steadied by a farmer who waved them on. Arthur jumped first and landed in sitting position on the mound. It wasn't so bad. Next Merlin tossed down their bundles which Arthur then tossed to the ground. With some hesitation, Gwen then Morgana jumped into the waiting cart. Lastly came Merlin. Quickly they retrieved their bags and hurried off into the woods.

"Where shall we go?" Gwen asked the others. "We won't be safe in Albion."

"We'll go to Ealdor, my village," said Merlin. "We're known there and it's in King Cenred's kingdom. My mother will welcome us and we'll be safe there."

The two couples hastened away to new lives and new futures.

**THE END**


End file.
